


Make Me

by Dophne



Series: Stony Fanart-and a bit more [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Tony is babbling and Steve knows he's nervous so he does the one thing that he knows will help calm his boyfriend down...and also shut him up."Shut up Tony," Steve says with a smile as he leans down to his boyfriend and pressing his lips to Tony's soft ones.Tony smiles into the kiss and whispers as they break a part, "Make me."





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this art before but I decided that maybe it would be better as separate pieces than all together. :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

  
[Stony: Make Me](http://dophne.deviantart.com/art/Stony-Make-Me-647545050) by [Dophne](http://dophne.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this a few months ago so it kind of makes me cringe but I will have it here anyway! :D


End file.
